2010
Events *11th January - Natasha Wylde discovers that her husband Mark has been seeing Faye Lamb. *12th January - Natasha walks in on her husband Mark snogging Faye. *13th January - Maisie Wylde and Ryan Lamb are horrified to find out (just as they about to sleep together) that they are in fact half-siblings. *14th January - In the aftermath of the previous day's revelation, Mark prepares to commit suicide by shooting himself. Natasha finds him and talks him out of it. But when Mark admits that he isn't running away anymore, Natasha shoots him dead. (Final appearance of Mark Wylde) *19th January - Sally Spode tries to prevent Ashley Thomas from reconciling with wife Laurel by standing in the path of his car. However, Ashley fails to see her and accidentally knocks her down. *21st January - Angelica King's christening takes place. *27th January - Ashley returns home to find his house trashed and "burn in hell" written on the wall. *1st February - Final appearance of Kayleigh Gibbs. *4th February - Shadrach Dingle floods and destroys Wishing Well Cottage when he accidentally leaves the bath running, causing the floor beneath it to give way. *10th February - Thomas and Anya King are admitted to hospital after developing rashes on their skin. *11th February - Maisie suffers a nervous breakdown. She drinks at work, slaps Marlon Dingle and cuts her forehead by slamming it off a mirror in the ladies' toilets. She collapses and is found by Katie Sugden. *15th February - Adam Barton discovers that he caused the poisoned stream that killed some animals and put Carl's children in hospital. *18th February - Lisa Dingle is arrested for accidentally assaulting a police officer. *25th February - Cain Dingle hijacks one of the Emmerdale Haulage trucks, unaware fiancee Charity Dingle is driving in it with her son Noah. *1st March - Nathan Wylde tries to force Faye Lamb and her son Ryan out of the village. When Faye tries to talk him round, Nathan misinterprets her kindness as an attempt to seduce him and he pins her down. Ryan returns in time and he throws Nathan out of the house, nearly resulting in a fight. Priya Sharma quits her job and leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2011) *3rd March - Natasha confesses to her son Nathan that she killed his father Mark nearly 2 months ago. *11th March - Cain Dingle surprises Charity Tate with a wedding. But Charity can't go through with it and jilts him at the altar. *16th March - Lisa is sentenced to two months in prison for assaulting a police officer. Afterwards, Zak disowns his brother Shadrach. *22nd March - Aaron Livesy goes to a gay bar in Hotten, where he meets Jackson Walsh (First appearance of the character). *25th March - Aaron attacks his foster father Paddy Kirk after he confesses to Paddy that he is gay. Sam Dingle proposes to Olena Petrovich, but she rejects, lying that she will get sent home for being an illegal immigrant. *31st March - Vet Rhona Goskirk returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2002) *2nd April - Laurel Thomas' feud with Sally Spode comes to head when she visits Sally at a flat and threatens to kill her by dropping her over the balcony. However, Laurel relents and lets the police arrest Sally (Final appearance of Sally Spode). Edna Birch's granddaughter Eve Jenson returns to the village (First appearance of the character since 2006). *13th April - Sam reports Olena as an illegal immigrant after catching her kissing his cousin Eli. She is taken away. (Final appearance of the character) *15th April - Charity unsuccessfully tries to steal Declan Macey's car. (First appearance of Declan Macey) *21st April - When Jackson arrives in the village, he touches Aaron, who overreacts and punches Jackson in the face. Aaron is then arrested. *22nd April - After being charged with ABH for assaulting Jackson, Aaron attempts suicide by inhaling car fumes. He is rescued by his friend Adam and uncle Cain. First appearance of Roz Fielding. *26th April - Aaron regains consciousness following his suicide attempt. *29th April - Eli robs the B&B, beating Eric unconscious in the process. *30th April - Eli leaves the village, but not before telling Eric that Sam didn't rob the B&B - he did. Eli departs as Eric calls the police. (Final appearance of the character) *5th May - Nicola De Souza catches Cathy Hope biting her daughter Angelica and disciplines Cathy by biting her in return. *6th May - Nicola is arrested for biting Cathy. *13th May - Aaron reveals to his family and his friends at court that he is gay. Later, he is sentenced to community service. *17th May - John kisses Eve, unaware that they're being watched by Cain. *18th May - John confesses his kiss with Eve to his wife Moira. An enraged Moira throws him out. *20th May - Jamie Hope catches his girlfriend Gennie Walker and father Bob kissing. *21st May - Jamie leaves the village after breaking up with Gennie. (Final appearance of the character) *8th June - Nicola's hen night takes place, as does Jimmy King's stag do. *9th June - Paul Lambert returns to the village for half-sister Nicola's wedding to Jimmy. (First appearance of the character since 2009) *11th June - Jimmy King and Nicola marry. Paul leaves the village afterwards. (Last appearance of the character until 2015) *24th June - Charlie Haynes proposes to Diane Sugden. She accepts. *29th June - Marlon Dingle accidentally runs over his uncle Shadrach. *4th July - Shadrach Dingle is diagnosed with liver disease caused by his excessive drinking. *23rd July - Shadrach Dingle dies when he collapses in pain from his liver condition and falls into the river. (Final appearance of the character) *26th July - Sam Dingle comes across Mark's body. Marlon breaks the news of Shadrach's death to the Dingles. *27th July - Natasha breaks the news of Mark's death to her children Maisie and Will. P.C Nick Henshall is assigned to the case to find out who killed Mark. (First appearance of the character since 2009) *29th July - Nathan is arrested for the murder of his father Mark. *30th July - Nathan is released without charge. *2nd August - Shadrach's funeral takes place in the back garden of the Dingle homestead. *4th August - Ryan is arrested for the murder of Mark after his half-brother Nathan framed him. *6th August - Leyla Harding's mother Yvonne dies following a long battle with illness. Ryan is charged for Mark's murder. *11th August - Alicia Harding arrives in the village, demanding her sister Leyla stay away from their mother's funeral. (First appearance of the character) *12th August - Yvonne's funeral takes place. Leyla attends, despite being told by sister Alicia not to. Alicia's son Jacob Gallagher also attends. (First appearance of the character). Jackson's mother Hazel Rhodes arrives in the village and stays with Paddy and Aaron at Smithy Cottage. (First appearance of the character) *1st September - Mark Wylde's funeral takes place. *23rd September - Aaron's dog Clyde is put to sleep after losing blood from his attack by a larger dog. *6th October - Following an argument with Aaron, Jackson drives off. Aaron calls him, and when Jackson tries to reach his phone, he nearly rear-ends a truck. He swerves just in time, but ends up driving through a fence and flipping his van on train tracks. Jackson is left unconscious when his van is struck by a train. *8th October - Amy Wyatt arrives in the village, but is left stranded when her car breaks down on a country road. (First appearance of the character) *12th October - Jimmy walks in on his brother Carl in a state of undress with Eve. *15th October - Jackson awakens from his coma. Aaron and Jackson's parents are told that Jackson may be left paralysed from the neck down. *21st October - Nathan is kidnapped after he gives evidence against Ryan. *22nd October - Nathan's kidnapper is revealed to be Cain. *27th October - Ryan is found guilty for the murder of his father Mark. Meanwhile, Nathan's kidnap comes to a head when his sister Maisie arrives and, full of hate and rage, confronts Nathan, threatening him with a piece of wood, forcing him to reveal that it was their mother Natasha, who arrives to the barn and confirms it. Natasha is then arrested. *3rd November - Café Hope is burgled by an unknown culprit. *11th November - Hazel is told that her son Jackson will be left paralysed from the shoulders down. Aaron breaks this news to Jackson. *17th November - Nathan shows a potential buyer around Home Farm, unaware she is actually Declan's wife, Ella Hart. (First appearance of Ella Hart) *19th November - Rhona discovers she is pregnant. Paddy and Rhona agree that the baby is most likely Marlon's. *22nd November - Chas proposes to Carl. Rhona tells Marlon that she's pregnant and he's the father, but deliver a blow when best friend Paddy tells him that he and Rhona are together. *23rd November - Chas lies to fiance Carl that she's pregnant. *24th November - Natasha is sentenced to 21 years in prison for the murder of her husband Mark. (Final appearance of the character) *26th November - Nathan leaves the village in shame after his confession to Ryan about framing him for Mark's murder is caught on tape. (Final appearance of the character) *29th November - Mia Macey arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *1st December - Moira is arrested for possession of drugs. *13th December - Rhona and Paddy discover that Rhona's baby will be born with Down's Syndrome. *14th December - Rhona informs Marlon that their baby will be born with Down's Syndrome. *16th December - Jacob Gallagher runs away, believing he's the reason his family is arguing. *20th December - Justin Gallagher reveals himself to be Jacob's biological father, not adoptive as wife Alicia thought. *21st December - Jacob falls through a floor of the disused building he has found shelter in and is left unconscious. Following Justin's revelation, Alicia puts two and two together and works out that Justin and Leyla slept together. First appearance of Dermot Macey. *22nd December - An unconscious Jacob is found by David Metcalfe and is rescued. *23rd December - Cain punches Carl after catching him with Eve. Charity tells Cain that she and Chas knew about Carl and Eve and explain Chas is planning a wedding as a set-up. *25th December - Chas jilts Carl at the altar as revenge against him for his affair with Eve, punching him and then revealing that she's not actually pregnant. *28th December - Katie Sugden and Gennie arrive home from clubbing in Hotten to discover their house has been burgled. *30th December - Michael Feldmann returns to the village after 16 years away. (First appearance of the character since 1994) Real life events *8th May - Bill Lyons wins a 'Special Achievement Award' at The British Soap Awards. *26th November - Gavin Blyth (then current producer of Emmerdale) dies. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2010 at Wikipedia Category:2010